


the night queen

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Night Sansa, White Walker Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I never realized that I needed Sansa as the Other in my life but apparently I did.





	the night queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bubblewrapstargirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewrapstargirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Thousand and One Nights (of Jonsa)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246185) by [bubblewrapstargirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewrapstargirl/pseuds/bubblewrapstargirl). 



> I never realized that I needed Sansa as the Other in my life but apparently I did.

_...her hair in this world was as white as the snow surrounding her in all directions._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I impatiently await 'Night Sansa & Jon Snow Part II' :D


End file.
